Yaksha
Yaksha Medium Outsider (Native) Hit Dice: 6d8+24 (51 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 60 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 20 (+3 Dex, +7 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+10 Attack: Greatclub +11 melee (1d10+6) or slam +10 melee (1d4+4) or rock +10 ranged (1d10+6) Full Attack: Greatclub +11/+6 melee (1d10+6) or 2 slams +10 melee (1d4+4) or rock +10 ranged (1d10+6) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Rock throwing, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Change shape, damage reduction 10/magic and bludgeoning, darkvision 60 ft., spell resistance 19 Saves: Fort +9, Ref +8, Will +6 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 17, Con 19, Int 13, Wis 13, Cha 15 Skills: Bluff +11, Concentration +13, Diplomacy +4, Disguise +6 (+10 acting)*, Hide +7, Intimidate +13, Knowledge (nature) +10, Listen +10, Move Silently +12, Spot +10, Survival +10 (+12 in aboveground natural environments) Feats: Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (invisibility), Weapon Focus (greatclub) Environment: Warm forests and hills Organization: Solitary, band (2-5), family (2-5 plus 2-5 yakshini plus 25% chance of 1-2 noncombatant children), hunting/raiding/trading party (6-9), or clan (10-15 plus 10-15 yakshini plus 25% chance of 1-6 noncombatant children) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: Standard coins; double goods; standard items Alignment: Always chaotic Advancement: 7-12 HD (Medium); 13-18 HD (Large) or by character class Level Adjustment: +6 This being has a body like a man but its head is that of a bizarre monster, with flat but powerful jaws, tusks jutting from its lower lip, flapping ears like an elephant and goggling eyes. While the rest of his body looks human, it is extraordinarily sturdy and muscular, almost dwarf-like in proportions. Its skin is a bright and uniform color. Yakshas are male nature spirits distantly related to rakshasas. The females, called yakshini, differ greatly in both appearance and abilities. Most yakshas are benevolent or at worst neutral in alignment, only attacking those who despoil their wilderness home or threaten their kin. Evil yakshas can be maneaters as bloodthirsty as a rakshasa. Even good yakshas are fierce and unpredictable creatures. Friendly yakshas habitually use their change shape power to make their heads look human while retaining their pastel skin color. They know that many races find their bestial faces disturbing, and may even consider their natural appearance an embarrassment. Yakshas are on good terms with many sylvan creatures and are known to associate with nagas, but even evil yakshas mostly shun their rakshasa relatives due to the irreconcilable differences in their alignment. A yaksha is about the same height and weight as a dwarf. Yaksha come in a wide range of colors - blue, green, orange and red are the most common, but black, purple, yellow or many other shades have been recorded. Yakshas speak Common and Sylvan, and either Abyssal or Celestial, depending upon their alignment (chaotic neutral yakshas choose one or the other). COMBAT A yaksha will usually be invisible when encountered. If they disapprove of their visitors, good or neutral yakshas will try to drive them away with mysterious noises, shouted warnings, frightening illusions and "warning shots" with hurled rocks. Evil yakshas simply try to kill (and maybe eat) unwanted intruders as expediently as possible. Yakshas are ferocious warriors but can be cunning too, using magical trickery, shape-changing and traps to deal with opponents almost as often as their rocks and clubs. For example, they may offer opponents a feast created with create food and water and create wine in the hope of making their enemies gorged and drunken. In battle, yaksha prefer to repeatedly ambush opponents with thrown rocks, using invisibility to withdraw and reposition themselves between each attack. They may negotiate with a stronger opponent to arrange a ceasefire, or even give up territory or tribute, but usually fight to the death rather than be captured. Change Shape (Su): A yaksha can assume any animal or humanoid form of its own size or smaller, or revert to its own form, as a standard action. A yaksha remains in one form until it chooses to assume a new one. A change in form cannot be dispelled, but the yaksha reverts to its natural form when killed. A true seeing spell reveals its natural form. Rock Throwing (Ex): Yakshas are accomplished rock throwers and receive a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls when throwing rocks. A yaksha of at least Medium size can hurl rocks weighing 20 pounds each (Tiny objects) up to five range increments, with a range increment of 180 feet. It uses both hands when throwing a rock. A Large yaksha can hurl rocks of 40 to 50 pounds each (Small objects). Spell-Like Abilities: At will—invisibility (self only); 3/day—quickened invisibility (self only); 1/day—create food and water, create wine (as create water, but wine instead), major creation (created vegetable matter is permanent), persistent image (DC 15), wind walk. Once per day, a yaksha can assume gaseous form (as the spell) for up to 1 hour. Caster level 18th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Skills: A yaksha has a +4 racial bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. *When using change shape, a yaksha gains an additional +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks. Originally appeared in Supplement IV: Gods, Demigods, Heroes (1976). Category:Outsiders